


Lexi’s Daddy Callum

by HighwayMitchell



Category: Ballum, Ben Mitchell - Fandom, Callum ‘Halfway’ Highway, EastEnders
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum ‘Halfway’ Highway - Freeform, EastEnders - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Lexi Pearce - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Same Sex Relationship, ballum - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayMitchell/pseuds/HighwayMitchell
Summary: Callum remembers Lexi saying she wanted to get a puppy, so he got her one.Lexi asks Callum if she can call him daddy.





	Lexi’s Daddy Callum

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this!

Ben and Callum had now been an official couple for 7 months.

When callum wasn’t at work he spent most of his time at the Beale house. Obviously spending this much time there meant that he was becoming part of the family, spending more and more time with Lexi and the rest of the family as the months passed.

It had kind of got to the point in which Callum would go there whenever Ben wasn’t there. He’d go and have a cup of tea with Ben’s mother Kathy, making the most of this new mother figure he had in his life.

Callum and Kathy would talk together for hours, talking about Ben’s childhood, some of the things Ben had been through, Kathy had even showed Callum pictures from when Ben was a baby.

He looked so cute, Callum would often think to himself as Kathy would flip through each picture, telling him stories from each picture.

Callum and Ian had a great relationship, once Ian found out about Callum being a chef in the army he said he would teach Callum a few things.

Ian would teach Callum how to make complicated dishes, what spices to use which each meal, sometimes they’d even cook meals for the family together.

Ian had noticed a real change in Ben since Callum had came on the scene and he told Callum this, he told Callum he was making Ben a better man. Ian had even told Callum he really liked him and that he was welcome in his home any time he wanted.

Callum and Lola had gotten close in this time also, Lola would invite Callum to come over for a catch up at least twice a week, she would also tell him how much of a positive impact he had on Ben.

She’d also tell him how Lexi never stopped talking about him, it was Callum this and Callum that and oh Callum showed me how to do this.

Sometimes Callum would babysit Lexi whilst Lola would go to work in Denise’s hair salon and Ben would be at the car lot or the arches doing to books.

Callum always did whatever Lexi wanted him to, that’s why, when Lexi asked him to play dress up with her at least twice a week he would say yes without hesitation every time.

He looked at Lexi as if she was his own kid, always bringing sweets or toys for Lexi whenever he was coming round, Ben loved this about him.

Even though, biologically, Lexi wasn’t his, he felt like she was and he would do anything he possibly could for her, he’d do anything to make her happy and ultimately he’d do anything to keep her safe.

At the start of Ben and Callum’s relationship Lexi had started to ask questions about Callum. Asking who he was and how her daddy knew him.

At the start Ben would give her simple answers, until Lexi had seen them kissing one evening when Callum was leaving to go back to work.

Lexi asked her daddy if Callum was his boyfriend, Ben had said yes obviously, asked Lexi if she was okay with it and she said she yes and she was happy when Callum came round.

~

Everyone was out of the house for the day, Kathy at the bar, Ian in the middle of London for a business meeting he would be returning from the next day and Lola was staying with Jay for the night. 

Ben was sitting on the sofa with Lexi beside him when his phone vibrated.

_ Cal _

_ Ask Lexi what she would call a pet dog if she had one, I need a name quick and I can’t think of one. Cal x _

Ben was confused but asked Lexi anyway.

He texted Callum back saying that if it was a boy she would call it Bruno and if it was a girl she would call it Princess.

Later on in the evening Ben and Lexi were still on the sofa, only Lexi was snuggled in to her fathers side almost sleeping. 

They both jumped when Ben’s phone started ringing.

It was Callum.

“Hey Cal, what’s wrong?” Ben asked down the phone.

“Do you remember that day a couple of months back when we were in the car lot and Lexi asked if she could get a puppy?” Callum asked back.

“You better not have Callum.”

Callum cut him off with saying “Tell Lexi to come to the front door now please.” hanging up a second after he said it.

Ben got Lexi up and told her what she had to do. They moved to the door and Ben opened it for her as she couldn’t reach the lock herself.

Callum was standing outside the door with a small puppy in his arms.

“Hey Lexi, meet Bruno.. Your new puppy.” Callum said, clearly excited.

“What?” Lexi exclaimed as she ran up to Callum and the puppy, Callum coming down on one knee to hand the puppy over to Lexi.

The three of them went back inside into the living room where Lexi was now down on the floor playing with the puppy.

Callum watched Lexi playing with the puppy and he was so happy that she liked his present.

Callum then turned to Ben, smile falling a little “I know I probably shouldn’t have but when I seen the owners were giving away the puppies I couldn’t resist. I’m sorry if I overstepped the mark.”

“Listen Callum, I don’t mind the puppy being here, it’s just when Ian comes back he’s going to go mental about there being a dog here.” Ben said understandingly.

“Oh Wait is that what you were worried about? I already cleared it with Ian and after a few minutes of convincing he said fine, as long as we look after it of course.” Callum said with the smile reappearing.

Both boys were pulled from the conversation when Lexi screamed.

“I’ve got to tell mummy about Bruno!”

Ben pulled out his phone and started a video call with Lola, she answered almost immediately. 

“What’s wrong Ben? Has something happened?” Lola questioned.

“No nothings wrong Lola, Lexi just wants to show you something.” He said, giving the phone to Lexi.

Callum whispered to Ben he was going to get a few things from the pet shop for the puppy and left from the back door.

“Look mummy, Cal got me a puppy!!” Lexi exclaimed.

Lexi turned the camera around to Bruno to show him to her mummy.

“Oh Lexi he’s gorgeous! I can’t wait to meet him!” Lola told her daughter.

Lola then said “Can you pass the phone back to daddy please Lexi?”.

“Is Ian alright with this Ben?” She questioned.

“Apparently yes, Callum phoned him and asked him.” Ben replied.

“Okay, well I’ll let you go, you seem to have your hands full” Lola said with a huge smile on her face.

~

Callum returned with the essentials for their new pet, a dog bed in one arm, a few toys and dog bowls in a plastic shopping bag and a large bag of puppy food in his hand.

Callum filled the dog bowls with food and water and set them down in the kitchen, he put the dog bed in the corner of the living room and gave Lexi one of the toys for her to play with the dog.

A few hours passed and Callum, Ben and Lexi were all now snuggled up on the sofa, Lexi had her head snuggled into Callum with his arm around her.

It was starting to get late and Ben decided it was time for Lexi to go to bed.

“Come on Lex, time to go to bed.” Ben said, getting up from the sofa.

Lexi was so tired she didn’t even put up a fight to stay with the puppy.

Ben lifted Lexi and carried her up to her bed, tucking her in and then sitting on the edge of the bed he said “Are you happy with your puppy?”

“Yes daddy, I’m so happy, Callum is the best.” she replied.

“He really is, isn’t he?” Ben said, agreeing with his daughter.

“Daddy.” Lexi said.

“Yes baby?” Ben said softly.

“Callum is part of our family now, isn’t he?” She asked.

“Yes he is, are you okay with that?” Ben asked, confused as to where this conversation was going.

“Well, do you think he would mind if I started to call him ‘daddy Cal’?” Lexi asked.

“I’m not sure baby, I know I’d love that, so why don’t I go and get him for you and you can ask him.” Ben said, getting up.

Ben went down the stairs to Callum, standing at the bottom of the stairs he said “Listen Cal, Lexi wants to speak to you about something.. I understand if you’re not ready or don’t want it but she asked me to send you up.”

“Okay, I’m sure whatever it is, it will be fine.” Callum said with a smile, disappearing up the stairs.

Callum walked into Lexi’s bedroom a little bit nervous, he walked over and Lexi patted her hand on the side of her bed for him to sit.

“Daddy said you wanted to speak to me, Lex.” Callum said.

“Yes, you make daddy really happy and I know he loves you very much.. You’re part of our family now Cal.” Lexi replied to him.

“I’m glad you allow me to be part of your family.. Lexi, you’re the most special girl I’ve ever met, y’know that?” Callum told her.

“And because I like you so much too, I was wondering..” Lexi stopped before she finished her sentence, huge smile appearing on her face.

“Yeah? What is it?” Callum asked her.

“Ummm, I was wondering if I was allowed to call you daddy Cal, you’re pretty much like another daddy to me anyway.” She said, concerned incase Callum would end up saying no.

Before Callum could answer, Lexi was sitting up and wiping his tears away.

“Sorry Cal, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Lexi told him with a sad face.

“No Lexi I’m not upset, don’t worry.. This is what I’ve always wanted, Lex. We’re like a proper little family, this is what I’ve always dreamt of.. Of course you can call me daddy, I’m completely fine with it, I’ve always seen you as my daughter y’know, I’d do anything for you Lex.” Callum said pulling the younger girl in to hug him.

They were hugging for a few seconds when Lexi spoke again.

“I love you so much Cal, thank you for getting me Bruno, I love him so much.”

“I love you too Lexi, you and your daddy are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, don’t worry about Bruno, I’d do anything for you.” Callum told her.

Lexi pulled away from the hug with a huge smile.

“But anyway, you need to get to sleep don’t ya.” Callum said, tucking her in again.

“I’ll see you in the morning alright Lex.” Callum said, moving towards the door.

“Goodnight daddy Cal” she said back to him.

Callum left the room wondering how he could ever get so lucky.

~

Ben sat nervously on the arm of the sofa, biting his nails because he didn’t know what Callum’s answer would be to Lexi’s question. Ben was that concentrated on his thoughts he didn’t hear Callum coming down the stairs.

Callum stood at the bottom of the stairs, he looks at Ben, he hadn’t even realised Callum was there yet. Callum walked over, tears in his eyes and hugged Ben.

Callum fell into Ben’s embrace and started crying, tears pouring from his eyes onto Ben’s shoulder.

Ben took this as Callum had said no and was going to break up with him, he couldn’t handle all of this so soon.

Ben couldn’t have been more wrong.

Ben pulled away from the hug, looking up at Callum he said “I’m sorry, I understand it’s too much.”

Callum looked confused at him “Ben, I said yes.”

“You did?” Ben said, shocked.

“Of course I did, this is all I’ve ever wanted.. You, me, Lex.. Were like a proper little family.” Callum replied, tears still in his eyes.

Ben took Callum’s hand in his own.

“Thank you.” Ben told him.

“What for?” Callum asked, confused.

“For making me the happiest man alive.”

“I love you Ben Mitchell, and don’t you ever forget it.” Callum said, before giving Ben the most passionate kiss he’s ever given him.

“I love you too.” Ben murmured through their kiss.


End file.
